Reconciliations
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: Renee and Gabe are home again, but someone tagged along
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  
  


"Where goin', Mommy?" Amie asked. The two-year-old followed at Renee's heels as she took a suitcase out to the car.

"We're going to see you grandpa."

A look of confusion crossed the little girl's face. "But ganpa here."

Renee picked up her daughter and carried her back to the house. "That's your great-grandpa, your dad's grandpa. We're going to see my dad." She set Amie on the floor while she gathered up some of the twins' toys and their fold-up crib.

Gabriel walked into the room, picking up his daughter and swinging her to his shoulders. "We ready to go?"

Renee shook her head. "Almost. We just have to wait for Dakota and Jason to get here."

"I'm glad they said Meghan could ride with them so there's enough room for everyone."

Renee turned toward the window when she heard a car pulling into the driveway. She opened the door for her friend. "Need any help loading things into the car?" Dakota asked.

Renee shook her head. "We just about have everything. Just need to find Meghan." She called upstairs for her niece, and soon the young girl came running down the stairs, a book in hand.

While Gabriel loaded the remaining items into the trunk, Renee went out with Dakota to see her son.

"Hey, J.J.," she greeted the baby boy. He made cooing noises at her.

Renee looked at Meghan and said, "We'll see you when we stop to get dinner tonight."

She nodded then opened her book and started reading. Renee smiled to herself then turned to Dakota.

"You do have the twins in the car, right?" Dakota asked.

Renee slapped her forehead. "Dang it, knew I forgot something," she said, rolling her eyes. "Of course they're in there."

Dakota grinned at her friend. "Just making sure."

"See you in a couple hours."

When Renee slid into the car, Gabriel glanced at her then started the car. They pulled out of the driveway and led the way out of town.

*******

"Got another case." Sara looked up as Danny walked through the door.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Girl dead. Shot twice. Once through the stomach and once through the heart."

Sara looked at her partner's face. "What aren't you telling me?"

Danny hesitated before continuing. "Her feet were burnt, her hair singed, and-" He hesitated again.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Her eyes and tongue were removed."

Sara thought she was gonna be sick. She swallowed back the feeling and stood up from her desk. "We might as well get this over with."

*******

"Amie, you need to finish your food."

"No," she said, throwing her spoon to the table.

"Amie, you don't throw things," Renee reprimanded her daughter as she stood up from the table. Using the toddler's bib, she cleaned the food off of her face and fingers.

Gabriel left a tip for the waiter, then they made their way out of the restaurant. He held Amie's hand as they walked out to the car. Renee put the twins in their car seats before climbing into the front. She closed her eyes, trying to relax.

"You okay?" Gabriel's voice floated through to her. She just nodded her head. "Nervous?" Another nod. "It'll be fine." His reached over and squeezed hers. "I'll be right there with you. I promise I won't leave you to face him alone."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I know, Gabe."

*******

Sara could barely stand to look at the body. She turned away before she could get sick. "Have we found anything?" She asked Danny.

He shook his head sadly. "Nothing. Whoever did this didn't leave any clues."

"We have to find him, Danny."

"We will, Pez. We will. Maybe we should go back to the precinct for now."

She nodded and walked to the car with him. When they arrived back at the office, they started working through all the piled-up paperwork. Two hours later Sara let out a tired sigh. Danny looked up at her. "Why don't you take off, Pez? I can finish up here. Get some rest, and we'll continue trudging through this in the morning."

"Thanks, Danny," she said, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

She was almost to her apartment when something urged her to keep going. She stopped in front of the mansion and walked up to the gate. Holding the stone of the bracelet up to the monitor, she waited for the gate to open. When it did, she made her way up to the large double doors. Just as Sara knocked on the door, a large dog came running around the corner of the house. "Aldrik," Ian commanded as he followed him. "Come here." The rottweiler loped back to him and sat in front of him. Ian dug a treat out of his pocket and handed it to the dog.

When the dog trotted back to the house, Sara said, "I need your help, Ian."

"We will go inside." Once they were seated in the library, she asked, "What do you need my help with?"

"This case." She spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the case to him.

When she finished, he shook his head. "I do not know if I am able to help you." At her look of disappointment, he added, "But I will try."

As Sara stood to leave, Darvi walked into the room with their two-month-old daughter. Ian Took his daughter from his wife. "My Corina," he murmured. Her hair was black and her eyes brown.

"I need to be going," Sara said. "Bye, Darvi. Ian, thanks." She walked out of the house, got on her bike, and returned to her apartment.

*******

Gabriel woke Renee, and she looked around to see where they were. "I think we're almost there. You'll need to tell me the rest of the way though."

"Take the road to the left. It's the third driveway of the left side of the road."

He found it and drove up the long, steep, winding driveway. When they stopped, a man stepped out onto the porch. Renee got the twins out of the car while Gabriel helped Amie out of her carseat. Jason pulled up beside them, and Dakota got her son out of the car. Meghan climbed out of the back seat, her book still open. They walked up to the porch.

"Hey, Uncle Mike," Dakota said, putting an arm around him. Even though he wasn't really her uncle, she had grown up calling him that.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking down at the baby carrier.

"Josiah John. We call him J.J."

Michael Mackenzie looked at his daughter. "And my grandchildren, what are their names?"

"This is Amie," Gabriel introduced the two-year-old who was hiding behind him. "And the twins are Aidan and Allanah."

"Well, come inside. It's cold out here."

Gabriel and Jason went down to the cars to get their things while Renee and Dakota took the kids inside. "Where'd they get the red hair?" Her father asked about the twins.

"Probably Gabriel's mother." She shrugged. "Remember Erin?"

"Would I forget about my own daughter?"

Renee bit back a sarcastic retort. "She had red hair. Neither you or mom did."

Gabriel walked through the door and put the last of their things on the floor. He came up behind Renee and wrapped his arms around her. Michael glared at him then said, "Your rooms are ready and so is dinner."

"We already ate, Dad."

"Fine. I'll show you to your rooms then."

"I know the way. Come on, Amie. Let's go upstairs." The little girl scampered up the steps in front of her mother. After Gabriel set up the twins' crib, he sat on the bed beside Renee. "You're not giving your dad much of a chance."

"Do you really think he deserves a chance?"

"Maybe not. But that is why we came here."

"Didn't you see the look he gave you? He hates you and has no reason to."

"To him, I stole away his little girl. In his mind, he probably has every reason to hate me."

"But you didn't steal me away. He never had me. He would like anyone Erin married. I was always the fool hearted one, the dreamer. She was always the smart one in everything."

"Renee, look at me," Gabriel said, reaching out to touch her chin. "You are the most wonderful person. A loyal friend, a great mother to our children, an extremely talented writer, and the only woman I could ever see myself with. It doesn't matter what your dad always thought you were like. I know who you really are."

He leaned down to kiss her just as a knock came on the door. When they looked up, Dakota was standing there. "Didn't mean to interrupt you. Just wanted to see if you were ready to go back down yet."

Renee shook her head. "Need to put the twins down, then we will be."

She took Allanah out of the baby carrier, changed her into pajamas, and laid her in the crib while Gabriel did the same with Aidan. Then, Gabriel picked up Amie and they walked back downstairs.

Once they were seated in the living room, Michael asked, "Renee, why did you stop calling me?"

She was astonished by this question. "What do you mean? I called you when I was pregnant with Amie. I called you when I got married. What kept you from picking up the phone. In fact, what kept you from it for the last fifteen years?"

"I was always busy."

"And you don't think I am? I do have a job, you know, Dad. Just because it's not what you think of as a 'real job' doesn't mean it isn't one. I have a family to take care of. Something you never did."

"I worked hard for you."

"No, you didn't. You worked hard for yourself. So you didn't have to be around us or mom."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is." She stood and took Amie from Gabriel. "I'm going to put my daughter to bed."

She laid Amie down in the middle of the bed in their room and pulled the covers up to the top of her chest. Tears were steaming down her face. "Mommy, why cry?" Amie asked, upset because her mom was.

Renee ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "It's nothing, baby. Go to sleep." After the small girl closed her eyes, she whispered, "I hope you never do understand."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


"Another body?" Sara asked.

Danny nodded his head. "Same M.O."

"Any clues?"

He shook his head this time. "Not yet. checking into the two girls' backgrounds to see if there was anything in common."

Sara glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I've gotta go, Danny. Promised Darvi I'd watch Corina for them."

"But, Pez, we're not done here yet."

Sara seemed to be thinking for a moment. "I'll bring her back here. She'll probably be sleeping the whole time anyway."

"All right."

She returned a half hour later with the sleeping baby. "Got a call while you were out," Danny informed her.

"From who?"

He shrugged. "Anonymous."

"Well, what did he say?"

Danny shook his head. "Not really sure."

"What do you mean you're 'not really sure.'"

"It was cryptic. Like he was speaking in riddles. He said, 'To stop the killings, you must find the killer. To find the killer, you must stop searching."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I don't know, Pez. I really don't."

Captain Dante walked into the room as she was contemplating on this new information. He instantly saw Corina. "Petzeni, since when do you have a kid?" He sneered at her.

Sara rolled her eyes before turning to face her boss. "She's not mine, captain. I'm watching her for a friend."

"We're not a daycare center here, Petzeni."

"I know that, captain. But I promised my friend I'd watch her for them today."

"Well, make sure it doesn't become a habit. And she'd better not keep you from your work."

"She won't, captain."

He dropped some files on the desk. "Your background checks on the two victims came in."

"Thanks, cap," Danny said as Dante turned to leave their office.

Sara opened the first file and said, "Well, let's see what we can find out."

*******

"Why is he crying?"

"He's hungry, needs to be changed, or maybe it's that he's a baby, and that's what they do," Renee snapped at her dad as she went to pick up her son. She lifted him out of the baby carrier and nodded. "He needs to be changed."

Dakota followed Renee. "Maybe you should take it easy on him."

"On who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Renee. Your dad. You haven't even given him a chance."

"I've given him several chances the last several years. He never took them."

"But you're not giving him a chance now."

"I'm sorry, Dakota. It's just so hard to forget how he treated us like we were only important some of the time."

"Maybe he's changed. Why don't you give yourself a chance to find out."

Renee sighed. "You're right as usual, Dakota. I'll do my best."

When they returned to the dining room, Gabriel was sitting across from Renee's father. "What exactly is it that you do, Gabriel?"

"I'm a businessman," he answered vaguely.

"What business are you in?" Michael was not to be put off that easily.

"I run a website dealing in unique artifacts and talismans."

"You deal in the occult?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"And you make money in this?"

"Yeah."

"How did you meet my daughter?" He asked.

"She came to my shop looking for information on something."

"And you jumped in bed with her right then?" There was a sneer on the older man's face. Neither of them had noticed her yet.

"No," Gabriel said, his face set in anger. "You obviously don't know your daughter very well."

"I know her better than you. I've known her longer."

"Yeah, but I've probably been around her more in the last two years than you were in the last twenty." His voice was getting louder.

Michael glared at Gabriel, then his voice took on a different tone. "It won't last. She'll leave you soon."

"I doubt that. She's a lot stronger than you think."

Michael let out a snort of derisive amusement. "No, she's not. She'll change her mind about you before long."

"I must repeat myself it seems. You obviously don't know your daughter very well. She is very stubborn and cares very much about those around her. She doesn't move into a relationship very quickly. And that's your fault."

Gabriel saw the hand move across the table, but before he had time to react, it made contact with his cheek. "Don't say that. I have never done anything to her."

"Or for her," Gabriel replied, working the pain out of his jaw. "She's my daughter. I've given her everything. I provided everything she needed."

"Do you remember when she first walked? Her first word? When she first rode a bike? Her first day of school? Her graduation?"

"I taught her to ride a bike."

"What? One of the few times you were actually around? She needed more from you than money. She wanted you to be there. What about the other things? I know you don't remember her graduation. Either of them."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. Said you were too busy to come. She didn't act surprised either."

As Renee listened, her eyes clouded up with love and anger. She remembered another time he'd been too busy to come to something that was important to her.

  
  


"Where's Dad?" The six-year-old asked, running to her mother and itching where the sequins from her costume came in contact with her skin. "I looked, but didn't see him."

"I don't know, Renee. Maybe he's waiting for you out in the hallway." Her mother looked at her older daughter who shook her head. She hadn't seen him either.

They followed Renee into the lobby where the little girl was searching frantically for her father. When her family caught up to her, she slumped her shoulders and said, "He didn't come. He pwomised he'd come, and he didn't." Tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes."

"Hey," her mom said, kneeling in front of her and wiping away the tears. "You looked beautiful up there. He missed out. Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

The young Renee shook her head. "I wanna go home."

"All right. We'll go home then."

When they arrived back at the house, there was a message on the answering machine. "Celia, I'm sorry. I can't make it to Renee's dance recital. I have to be out of town tonight. Tell her I'm sorry."

Renee hung her head and walked to her room, flopping onto her bed. A few minutes later she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. Fingers ran through her hair, and her sister's voice tried to soothe her.

  
  


Renee was jerked out of the memory when Aidan started fussing again. "I'm sorry, honey. Let's go get you some food."

Michael wouldn't look at his daughter as she walked past him, but he could still feel her heated glare. Gabriel followed her into the kitchen. While she was making up two bottles for the twins, he asked, "Did you hear any of that?"

She nodded her head. "Since he asked you what you did?" She reached out and touched his cheek gently. "You okay?"

He nodded. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, but her voice caught in her throat.

They were interrupted when Meghan ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Gabriel asked, noticing the upset look on her face.

"Amie's crying."

Renee hurried back into the dining room to see what was wrong with her daughter. Amie was sitting in the high chair, and Michael was sitting in front of her, saying something. It wasn't the words, which Renee couldn't hear, and Amie probably didn't understand but the tone in his voice. She grabbed her daughter and said, "Why don't you stop? Can't you see she's upset? Why are you acting like this? I always just thought it was ignorance on your part, but I guess I was wrong. You act this way on purpose."

It hit Michael then. All he was doing was driving his daughter further away from him. He had no idea why he was doing this. He knew he had to try to fix things. "I'm sorry, Renee. I don't know what gets into me sometimes."

"Forget it, Dad. I'm sick of hearing your apologies and promises. It was a mistake coming here."

Gabriel walked into the room with the twins' bottles. The room was silent while the twins fed. When the bottles were empty, Gabriel asked, "Would you like to go into town? You could show me around a bit." He knew she needed to get away from her dad for a while.

"What about the kids?"

"Dakota can watch them. They'll be fine with her. You know that."

Renee nodded her head and gave him an appreciative smile. "All right. Let me get ready."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


"This is the playground I used to always come to when I was at my dad's for the weekend," Renee said as they stepped out of the car.

They were looking at a wooden playground. She climbed up onto a platform and walked onto the wooden bridge. Gabriel followed her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Your hideaway?"

She nodded her head. "I don't know why I didn't learn earlier. Every weekend I came down, he would go into his spiel about how awful my mother was. How evil all women were. I would always come here to get away from his hateful words. My best friend down here always knew to meet me here every other Saturday night."

"It was that routine?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. Then, the next day he would be so different. All his words were loving. He didn't have a bad thing to say. I always convinced myself it wouldn't happen again, because that's what he told me."

"Did you tell your mom about the things he said?"

She shook her head. "I was afraid she wouldn't let me come down anymore. I always loved him."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. "He should have realized what he was doing."

"My mom was none of the things he called her. She was the best mom a person could have. It just took me forever to realize that. She still stuck by me though."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Gabriel wiped them away with his thumb. "She won't be the only one anymore."

*******

"Think I found something," Danny announced.

"What is it?"

"They both knew the same guy."

"Who?"

Danny hesitated. "Ian Nottingham."

He didn't have to wait long for the explosion. "What? Ian would not kill these girls. His family is more important to him now."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what's in the files."

Sara glanced at the clock then grabbed her jacket. "They should be back by now. I'll take Carina back and talk to him."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I can do this myself."

When she arrived at the mansion, she saw Ian and Darvi walking up to the house from the barn. Darvi waved when she saw her. Sara waited for them on the porch.

"Was she good for you?" Darvi asked, taking her daughter from her friend.

"Terrific. She slept the whole time. I need to talk to Ian if you don't mind."

She threw a worried glance at her husband, but when he shrugged, she said, "Not at all."

They walked into the library where Ian offered Sara a seat which she refused. "What is this about, Sara?"

"My case. We looked into the backgrounds of our two victims. Both of them knew you."

"Who were they?"

"Denise Miller and Emily-" She couldn't remember the second victim's last name.

"Shea?"

"Yeah. You knew them?"

Ian nodded his head. "They were involved in basic training with me, but couldn't be admitted to the Black Dragon training."

"Why not?"

"They were female. Father and others didn't believe they would be able to handle it."

"Have you heard from them lately."

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Not since I started training with the Black Dragons."

"Would they fight back if someone attacked them?"

"Wouldn't anyone?"

"You'd be surprised," she muttered in reply.

"If you mean effectively," he added, ignoring the comment. "Yes. They were both well-trained in various martial arts disciplines."

"So only someone they knew would be able to get close enough to hurt them?"

"That is the most probable explanation."

"Who would want to do that?"

"I do not know, Sara. I have not spoken with them in years." Before the next question came out of her mouth, he said, "Do not worry, Sara. I did not kill them."

"I was sure you didn't, Ian. If you think of anyone who might have wanted to and could kill them, please let me know."

"I will, Sara."

*******

"Uncle Mike, why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean, Dakota?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You don't even seem to realize how hard it was for Renee to come here. Why are you trying to push her even farther away?"

"I never pushed her away. She just left."

"Are you blind? Don't you realize how much you've hurt her over the years? She dreaded coming down here, but she still did because she wanted you to be happy even when it affected her own happiness."

"That was her mom's fault. She told her I was a terrible person."

"No, she didn't. You, on the other hand, made her mom out to be an evil witch. She was a wonderful person. You were just bitter and wanted to make your daughter the same way." Jason watched this discussion from the side, ready to intervene if things went bad. "Renee always loved you. She always thought you were the best dad. Even when you damaged her self-esteem she loved you and blamed herself for it."

"Well, maybe it was her fault."

Dakota's face changed from calm but determined to angry in a second. "It was not her fault! You brought her down every time she was here. It took all I could do to convince her she wasn't completely worthless the next week."

"Her mom didn't help that any, I'm sure."

"Actually, she did. She didn't want her coming down here because of how you made her feel, but still let her. She knew it would have just made things worse. She loved her daughter, unlike you. She was always there for Renee, unlike you."

Michael took a step closer to Dakota, but Jason was between them in a second. "My wife is right. Renee still suffers from the damage you did to her. She didn't even want to get close to Gabriel because she was afraid if she did, he would leave just like you did. That is not what you are supposed to teach your kids. You should let them know that there will always be someone there for them. It took a while and a very traumatic experience before Renee realized that." Jason glared at the older man until he backed away.

"Maybe I wasn't always there, but I tried."

"No, you didn't," both Jason and Dakota said at the same time.

"Well, I've tried to make it up to her in the last couple years."

"What? With gifts?" Dakota questioned. "That's not good enough for her. You need to ask for her forgiveness. And I'm not sure if you even deserve it."

His pride took control. "If I even deserve it? How dare you talk to me like that in my house. If you're not going to show me respect, get out!" He was close to screaming. His temper had gotten loose.

"Fine," Dakota shot back. "We'll leave. Renee was right. It was pointless to come here."

She picked J.J. up from the floor and carried him upstairs. Gathering the kids' things together, she told Meghan, "We're leaving. We'll have to find your aunt and uncle. Help Amie downstairs. Me and Jason will bring the other three down."

Meghan nodded her head and went to get her cousin. Five minutes later the five kids were in the car, Amie on Meghan's lap and J.J. in his mother's arms. Jason finished putting their stuff into the trunk then climbed into the car without a word to Michael.

*******

"So your dad's the one who got you started with horses?" Gabriel asked as they walked to the car from the stable.

"Yeah. That was before."

He squeezed his wife's shoulder encouragingly before stepping into the car. If he hadn't been so focused on his wife, he might have seen the man standing beside his car at the other end of the driveway who pulled away before he could be seen.

Ten minutes later they pulled into a deserted parking lot. "This is the movie theater I used to come to," Renee said after they stepped out of the car. "Closed down when a newer and larger one was built in town. Didn't get enough business here anymore."

"But they left the building?"

"Yeah. The town didn't want to hire anyone to tear it down, and no one wanted to use it for anything."

They walked up to the doors, but they were locked. Turning around again, they started for the car until Renee saw the man striding purposefully toward them. "Gabriel," Renee hissed in warning not liking the looks of the man.

He glanced up at her tone, and his stomach somersaulted. With only a few differences in facial characteristics, he looked almost exactly like the man who had kidnapped Meghan a year ago. "Who are you?" Gabriel asked when the man reached them.

"I'm Danny Kief. You're the reason my brother's dead now."

"Dead?" Gabriel knew he hadn't been sentenced to death.

"He was killed in prison," the man said before sending his fist into Gabriel's stomach. "It's your fault." He struck him in the same place.

Renee, seeing someone trying to beat up her husband, again, rushed forward to try to protect him. This man was fast and strong though. He saw her coming at him and quickly struck at her chest with his forearm. The blow sent her flying backwards, and she landed with almost all of her weight on her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain but bit back the tears. Pain tore through her arm when she tried to sit up from the ground. Danny Kief just laughed before turning back to Gabriel whose eyes were still on his wife. The man's taunting voice brought him back to the fight. "You gonna let your little wife fight your battles for you?"

Gabriel lunged for the man, but he stepped out of the way. Unprepared for the lack of a target, he had to lean back to avoid falling. Before he could get himself set, Kief moved in with two punches to Gabriel's stomach. Renee couldn't do anything but watch as her husband doubled over in pain. Even the slightest movement sent pain shooting through her arm.

Gabriel straightened as a quick jab connected with his chin. He winced then moved in. He managed to connect a right to his enemy's mouth before a left ran into his head. Lights burst in his skull, but he kept moving. He couldn't get in anymore blows, too busy protecting his face. Kief brought his knee up into the smaller man's stomach. The blow brought Gabriel to the ground. The man booted him in the stomach then drew a gun from inside his coat.

Renee heard the strangled cry. Neither of the men had opened their mouths, but she couldn't remember opening hers either. As the man cocked the pistol, all three of them heard a car door slam.

Renee turned her head and saw Jason running toward them. Danny Kief saw him as well and took off for his car. Jason's legs were longer, and he soon caught up to the runner. Danny Kief turned like a cornered animal and struck out at Jason with his gun. the blow caught the young man on the side of his head and stopped him. Kief jumped into his car and pulled away, his tires screeching.

Dakota ran over to her husband and put her arm around him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. But he got away."

"Don't worry about that," she told him as she led him back over to where their friends were. "We need to get the two of you to the hospital."

"I'll drive Gabe there," Jason offered.

"No," Dakota protested. "You need to get your head checked out before you drive anywhere."

"My head is fine," he argued. "We'll meet you at the hospital." He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry."

She watched him help Gabriel to the car then turned to Renee and grabbed her uninjured arm. They walked to Renee's car and followed the men to the hospital.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
  


Doreen Keely felt someone watching her as she walked to her car. She kept her body poised for attack as she slid the key into the lock. She heard the whisper as a pair of feet rushed toward her. In one quick fluid motion, she spun around and sent her foot into her attacker's stomach. The blow barely had an effect on the large black man. She stopped, shocked, when she saw who it was. "Hector, what are you doing here?"

"Catching up with old comrades," he replied, taking the keys from her. As his other hand came up to her neck, he added, "Denise and Emily are waiting for you." The needle slid easily through her neck.

When Doreen woke from her drug-induced sleep, she caught the scent of singed hair. She was still too sedated to realize it was her own. The next sensation was an excruciating pain spreading through her midsection. She placed her hand at the source of the pain and tried to sit up from the ground. The wet sticky feeling on her hand stopped her. She brought it away and saw it covered with blood. An almost evil chuckle got her attention.

Hector Mobius squatted in front of her with a box of matches in his hand. He struck one of them, studying the flame. "The heat of passion always fades," he said. "All that is left of the flame is ashes." He let it burn out then lit another one. This one he moved toward her left foot. He had already removed her shoes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to remain calm as the flame moved closer.

"A knight's betrayal. A broken pact. A dishonor."

"I don't understand."

"You have no need to." A grin crossed his face when she tried to hold in a scream.

As soon as the flame touch her skin, she lost the battle. She twisted her foot, trying to stop it from burning, but Mobius held it firmly in his hand.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"This will get the message across with more efficiency," he answered as the match went out.

He held the third one to her right foot. It took all of Doreen's willpower and tenacity to keep from passing out during the torture. The smell of her seared flesh was almost too much for her. Mobius let the flame burn down then tossed the match to the ground and stood up. He drew a gun from under his coat, checking to make sure the chamber was loaded even though he knew it was.

"The bullet in your stomach would kill you after causing you to suffer a slow agonizing death if I were to give it the time. I do not have time for that, however." He stroked the barrel of the gun before continuing. "They will find you. They found the others. It will be too late for you though."

Doreen let her head fall to the ground as he aimed the gun at her chest and tightened his finger on the trigger.

*******

Jason tried to move his finger to scratch under his bandage where his wound was itching. Dakota gave him a warning glance, and he brought his hand back to the arm of the chair. Gabriel sat slumped in a chair, worry for his wife etched on his face. The doctor had come out to talk to them after his initial examination of Renee's arm. "Her arm's not broken, but she did dislocate it. We need to reduce the dislocation." That had been more than a half hour ago.

Amie slid out of the chair and walked over to him. She put her hands on his knees and waited for him to notice her. When she had his attention, she asked, "Momma otay?"

Gabriel lifted her to his lap and told her, "Your momma's gonna be fine. The doctor's taking good care of her." 'Doesn't mean I can't worry about her,' he thought to himself.

They waited fifteen more minutes before the doctor came out to talk to them again. "It took us a while to get the shoulder back in place because she couldn't relax. We gave her a slight sedative to relax her muscles and got everything back where it belongs. She's resting now. Which one of you is her husband?"

Gabriel stepped forward with Amie in his arms. "That would be me."

"You can go back and see her for a little bit if you'd like."

He handed Amie to Dakota and followed the doctor down the hallway to Renee's room. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them when he sat in a chair beside her bed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded, then laughed. "This seems backwards. We've switched positions."

She smiled at him. "Wait 'til I get out of here. I'll show you a position."

He grinned at her then brushed some hair out of her face. A moment later the door opened and Jason stuck his head into the room. "The police are here. They need to get your statement."

Gabriel nodded at him. "I'll be right out." He turned back to Renee and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back. Get some sleep."

Out in the lobby, two local cops were waiting for him. "Do you know who attacked you?" The older cop asked.

"Yeah. His name was Danny Kief."

"Can you describe him?"

"Average height. Blond hair. Blue eyes. His face seemed to be scarred. Think he was a fighter at one time."

"Couldn't have been too good of one if his face was scarred," the younger cop commented.

"That's not what my body says."

"Do you know why he attacked you and your wife?" The senior cop took over the questioning again after sending a glare at his partner.

Gabriel nodded his head. "He blames me for his brother's death." At the detective's questioning look, he explained, "Last year his brother kidnapped my niece who me and my wife adopted over two years ago. He was sentenced to over fifty years in prison. Sometime in the last year he was killed there. The one who attacked us blamed me for that."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Bowman. We'll be sure to contact you when we find him."

"We will probably be home by then. Here's our number," he said, scribbling a number down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you once again, Mr. Bowman."

Once they left, Gabriel returned to Renee's room. She was asleep, so he sat down beside the bed and watched her.

*******

Michael paced the length of his living room. Why was he so stupid? Renee had been trying to give him a chance to fix things after he had been screwing them up for the last fifteen years. Well, he had done it again.

Now she had been hurt because he pushed her away. He sank onto the couch with his head in his hands. It was all his fault. If she hadn't been so upset with him, she wouldn't have left. That man wouldn't have attacked them. She would still be here, safe.

He stood suddenly and grabbed his keys from the table. He had to see his daughter.

*******

Sara and Danny stood in the pelting rain while the CSI team tried to salvage as much of the evidence as they could before the rain washed away the trail they had to follow to catch the killer. As she stared at the covered body, a vision of flashing images assaulted Sara. The woman at her car. Her body, still unconscious, stretched out on the ground. A bullet entering her chest. Her attacker leaning over her with his knife.

"Sara." Danny's voice cut through and brought her out of the trance. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second." She walked over to one of the men gathering evidence and asked, "Did you find any bullet casings?"

"Yeah. One. But she was shot twice."

"Thanks," she said before returning to her partner. "He's getting sloppy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Left a clue this time."

"Maybe he wants to be caught."

"Why would he want to be?"

"Don't know. If I could read his mind, he'd be locked up by now."

"He will be before long."

*******

Gabriel looked up from the bed when the door opened. His face paled with anger when he saw Michael standing there. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Dakota called and told me what happened. I wanted to see my daughter."

"She's resting. She doesn't need you to stress her out."

"I know you blame me for this. I do too."

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't. I'm sure she doesn't either. She just doesn't need the stress you cause right now."

"Gabe." He turned when he heard her say his name. "It's okay."

Michael stepped forward and said with sincerity, "I am sorry, Renee. I shouldn't have pushed you away. If I hadn't been such an idiot, you wouldn't be here now. Then, I made things worse and drove Dakota away as well."

Renee shook her head. "Making her go away was probably the best thing you've done in years. If you hadn't, both of us would probably be dead. They got there just in time."

She pushed herself up from the bed and held out her good arm to her dad. He wrapped his arms around her gently, and she put her uninjured arm around his back. "I need to stop letting my pride get in the way of my thinking," he said in apology.

"Well, I inherited my pride from you. Not too sure about the thinking though."

A nurse stepped through the door. "Mrs. Bowman, the doctor said you may be released now if you are awake. And since you are awake," She smiled at them, "guess you may be released now."

"Thank you," she said, swinging her legs to the side of the bed. Michael tried to help her to her feet, but she pulled her arm away from him. "I can do it myself."

"And you got your bullheadedness from your mother."

"Thank you," she said. Even though Renee knew her father hadn't meant it as a compliment, she took it that way. "Now, let's go home."

Gabriel held the door for her as she walked out into the hallway. Amie saw them coming and ran to her mother. "Momma!"

Renee lifted her daughter with her good arm. "Hey, baby. You ready to go home."

Amie nodded her head then laid it on her mother's shoulder. Gabriel picked up the twins, and they all walked out to the cars.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


"But he's dead," Sara protested the next morning when Vicky Po showed her the results of the prints taken from the shell casing. "He was killed at the warehouse. No one could've survived that."

"What are you talking about, Pez?" Danny questioned her. "He wasn't taken down with the other Black Dragons."

"He was there, too. A cement block fell on him. Now don't tell me you know of anyone who could survive that."

Danny shook his head. "I definitely don't. But I'm telling you, he wasn't there."

"This has to be some sort of trick. Someone must have gotten his body out of there. How his prints could be at this crime scene, I don't know."

"Maybe he did survive."

"He couldn't have." She looked at the results again and shook her head. "I need to talk to Ian."

*******

"I thought you said they weren't going to be home 'til later today. That's why you needed to get their mail and check on Meghan's dog," Danny Taylor said to Caitlyn.

"That's what Renee told me. Guess they returned early though," she replied as she knocked on the door.

The door opened on her second knock, and Meghan stood there. "Hello, Aunt Caitlyn."

"Hey, Meghan. Are your aunt and uncle home?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head. "Aunt Renee's feedin' the twins, and Uncle Gabiel's working."

"Well, can I talk to Renee."

She nodded again. "Hold on." She turned her head and yelled into the house. "Aunt Renee, Aunt Caitlyn's here."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Thanks, Meghan. I'm sure she heard you."

Meghan grinned then skipped back to the living room.

Danny followed Caitlyn into the kitchen where Renee was just finishing feeding Allanah. She glanced up at them and smiled. "Sorry I didn't answer the door. These two can be quite a handful at times."

"What happened to your arm, Renee?" Caitlyn asked, noticing the sling on her left arm.

"The brother of Meghan's kidnapper attacked us while we were gone. I tried to protect Gabriel and got thrown to the ground for my trouble. Dislocated my shoulder."

"We were wondering why you were home so soon. I thought maybe the reconciliation with your dad didn't go too well."

"It didn't...until I got hurt. Then, he was ready to apologize."

"Things all right between you two now then?"

"As long as I'm not around him, yeah. Don't know how the two of us ever got along. We have the same unshakable pride."

"Bullheaded pride is more like it," Gabriel said as he stepped into the kitchen and grinned at their guests. "Heard Meghan's announcement as I'm sure the rest of the neighborhood did as well."

"Will you go put your son down for his nap?" Renee asked, pretending to be annoyed with him. The other three adults knew this wasn't the case. "I can only carry one of them at a time. And that's a task in itself."

"I'll take the other one," Danny offered, reaching to grab Allanah.

"Don't worry about it," Renee protested. "I can handle it."

"Let me. It's really not a problem."

Renee relented and handed her daughter to him. When the men returned, Renee and Caitlyn were sitting on the couch. They watched Amie crawl over her cousin who was laying on the floor watching tv. Gabriel and Danny shook their heads at the sight then joined the women on the couch.

*******

Sara followed Ian into the study before saying anything. "Ian, do you think Mobius was actually killed?"

"It is possible that he survived. Why do you ask, Sara?"

"We found his fingerprints on a shell casing left at our latest crime scene."

"He must want to be found."

"You're the second person to say that. Couldn't he just have left it by accident."

"No. Hector Mobius has never done anything by accident. If it was left, he meant for you to find it."

"Do you know why he would be killing these women?"

"Who is the latest victim?"

"Doreen Keely."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Ian."

"She was the best one, and the only one I kept in contact with after I was sent to train with the Black Dragons."

"Do you know why he would be killing these women?" She repeated her earlier question.

"Money. Revenge. What he considers honor. In his mind, there is no other reason to kill. He will not kill in anger. If for revenge, it will be as cold-blooded as if it were for money."

"Do you have any idea who he'll go after next?"

Ian shook his head. "They were the only three women in basic training. The only Black Dragon left besides him is me."

"Be careful, Ian."

"You, as well, Sara. The Witchblade will need help defeating him."

She just stared at him. She had always thought him and Irons thought the bracelet on her wrist was all powerful. Now it seemed he had his doubts.

"Mobius is extremely dangerous. If you don't kill him immediately, he will succeed where you fail."

"Thanks for the warning, Ian. I'd better get back to work."

*******

Gabriel ran his hands gently over Renee's bare shoulders, being careful not to hurt the injured one. "You are so beautiful, my love," he whispered, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Her good arm traveled over his shoulder and down his back, tracing the straight line his spine made. "Sweet-talker."

His finger ran along her cheek and up to her ear. "I mean every word," he told her as he traced around her ear. "You will always be my beautiful love."

Her hand moved up into his hair, and she twisted it around her fingers, drawing his head back down. His lips met hers with a passion they both felt. Renee moaned in pleasure as Gabriel's tongue moved in to caress the inside of her mouth.

She arched her body up to meet his. Gabriel slipped one hand under her head with the other on her back. His body kept rhythm with hers.

*******

"I'm not going anywhere, Ian."

"Darvi, I do not want to argue with you. It is not safe for you here."

"If it's not safe here, it won't be anywhere else either. I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. I will not have you and Carina killed or hurt in any way."

"We're not leaving," she repeated.

"If you are here when he comes, I will not be able to protect myself while worrying if you are safe or not."

"You won't have to worry. We'll stay safe. I will fight right beside you if I must."

"No. You will be killed. I won't let that happen."

"I am your wife, Ian. Your partner. I will stay here. I will not desert you now."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" A shadow of a smile tried to creep into his face.

"Because you wouldn't like me any other way," she replied as he took her in his arms.

A moment later Jason strode into the room. Dakota was right behind him. Her face was flushed. "I told you I was not leaving. No one, not even Ian, will convince me otherwise."

Ian just shook his head. "Brother," he addressed Jason. "You should not even bother. They are true sisters. Identical in mind and spirit."

"See, at least he has some common sense."

"Kota, you are the one lacking in that. You're in harm's way here."

"So are you. I'm not asking you to leave, and I know you're not planning to. I'm not leaving."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "What you lack in common sense, you make up for in stubbornness."

"Guess it's settled then."

"Yeah, but I'm not happy about it."

"Compromise."

"Thought that was when we met halfway."

"Nope," Dakota answered with a teasing grin. "Means the woman gets her way, and the man deals with it."

Jason shook his head then snaked his hand out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up against him and wrapping his other arm around her. After leaning in for a kiss, he murmured, "Guess I can deal with that. Just never leave me. Without you, I would be dead in spirit if not in body."

"I never will. I promise."


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  


Renee stood up from the couch and lifted Amie off of her cousin's back. "I think it's time for your nap."

"No," the toddler squealed, squirming in her mother's arms.

"Yes," Renee replied firmly.

"Otay." Amie yawned and laid her head on Renee's shoulder as she carried her up the stairs.

She laid her daughter on the small bed and pulled the blankets up to cover her. "Are you actually going to go to sleep?"

Amie nodded her head and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened one.

"I see you. Do you want the music on?" The little girl nodded again. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"She still has to have the music on to fall asleep?" Caitlyn asked, standing behind Renee.

"Yeah. She seems to take after me there. Don't know about when I was her age, but since I was a teenager, I could not sleep unless there was music playing. Sometimes if the tv was on I could."

She turned on the soft music then sat beside the bed. After a few minutes, Amie drifted off to sleep. Renee sat there for another minute, reveling in the peaceful look that came over her daughter's face. She brushed a loose lock of hair away from the little girl's face, and a corner of the toddler's mouth turned up in a soft smile.

"You sure she's asleep?" Caitlyn asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she is. She always does that." After one more glance at her daughter's sleeping form, she said, "Guess we should go back down now."

*******

"Persephone, get your big, black butt over here," Darvi called playfully to the young filly still cavorting around the pasture. The horse just tossed her head and continued to run around the field. "If you don't, I'm gonna-" She didn't have a chance to finish the threat.

A large man was making his way across the yard. Darvi knew instantly that he was the reason Ian had wanted her to leave. She also knew she should be running up to the house as fast as her feet could move. But she still needed to get the young horse into the stable. Persephone had also seen the man. Some old instinct passed down from a wild ancestor told her this man was dangerous. She galloped toward the only safe place she knew: the barn.

As the horse ran by, Darvi grabbed her mane and swung onto the filly's back. As soon as they entered the barn, she dropped to the floor again. When Persephone was in her stall, Darvi ran out the back door, invisible to anyone not at the house. She ran the whole way up to the house and was surprised when the front door opened. Ian stepped out, grabbed her arms, and pulled her inside. Then, he slammed the door.

*******

"Meghan, do you have all your homework done for school tomorrow?" Gabriel asked his niece.

The young girl shook her head. "No, Uncle Gabiel. The math is hard."

"Bring it down here, and I'll help you with it."

Danny smiled as Meghan hurried up the stairs. "You're really good with her, Gabe."

"She's a good-" The crashing of the front door interrupted him.

Both of the men turned toward the door, and Gabriel stopped cold. "Thought I wouldn't come back? You won't get away that easily," Danny Kief threatened as he advanced on Gabriel.

The young agent realized what was happening and stepped between his friend and the intruder. "You should get out now." Danny's face appeared calm, but his voice held a threatening tone.

"Do you always have someone else fight your battles," Kief sneered around Danny at Gabriel.

Danny started forward, but the man stopped him with a sharp right to the face. He shook his head then caught another blow on his chin. He grabbed the man's sleeve, but Kief jerked the arm back, throwing Danny off balance. The agent stumbled to his knees, and Kief kicked him, rolling him to the other side of the room. He laid there, softly groaning in pain.

Kief started for Gabriel again. The young man's mind raced trying to find a way out. There wasn't one. The stairs were behind him. The intruder blocked his path to the door. He would never make it to the kitchen in time and would be trapped if he made a break for the basement, and Meghan would be back down soon. He had to fight this man.

Kief grabbed Gabriel's shirt and jerked him forward as he raised his knee. The young man doubled over, gasping in pain, when the knee pushed all the air out of him. Kief sent two punches to his opponent's face. One smashed into his nose, and the other opened a gash on his right cheekbone. While Gabriel tried to set himself for the next blow, Kief sent a roundhouse to the side of his head. Before the light show stopped, Gabriel felt the air rushing by his head as another blow was ready to land. He ducked his head and felt Kief's fist brush across the back of it. He rushed in while his attacker was still slightly off balance.

He landed three punches to Kief's midsection before the larger man managed to push him away. They both panted for a moment before coming together again. Kief hit Gabriel directly under the heart. With several more blows to the ribs, he had the smaller man against a wall. He sent punch after punch to his stomach before easing away. Gabriel slid down the wall then struggled to his feet.

Kief was a fighter. He had beat many champions through his ruthless fighting style. Now he couldn't help but admire this man. He wasn't a fighter, Danny Kief could tell that with one glance. He should be down by now. He certainly had a fighter's will even if he lacked the physical strength and skills.

Kief landed another blow to Gabriel's stomach then cut up with a right to his chin. Gabriel dropped to the floor, still struggling to stand. Kief pushed him down with his foot and held him there while he drew his gun from under his coat. Danny, seeing what was happening, struggled to his feet even though his body was screaming at him to stay there. Kief saw him coming and easily dropped him to the floor with a clip to the chin. As his body hit the floor, the door opened.

*******

"Take Carina downstairs. There's a room there father had constructed in case of an intrusion when I was gone. You'll be safe there. Dakota is already there with Josiah. Stay there until one of us comes for you."

Darvi started to protest, "Ian, I want to stay with y-"

Ian wouldn't let her finish. "No, Darvi. I will have you safe. Now go."

She leaned up and kissed him. Then, she turned and went to her daughter's room. Ian turned to Jason. "Take that rifle and stand guard by the window. But do not stand in front of it. You'll be an easy target then."

He left the room then returned a moment later. Holding up a pair of handguns, he said, "If he gets close enough, use these. If he manages to get through the door, use the knife I gave you. I hope it does not come to that."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as Ian started to leave the room.

He turned and grinned at the younger man. "Attack, always attack."

"Glad he's on our side," Jason muttered as he turned back to the window.

Ian made his way upstairs and walked to the end of the main hallway. There he opened the window, sat on the sill, and threw his cloth-wrapped sword onto the roof. Glancing once at the ground, he grabbed onto the edge of the roof and swung his legs clear of the window. He only hung there for a moment then swung his body up to the roof. After taking a second to get his balance, he was running across the roof.

*******

Renee ran down the stairs, not even realizing the door had opened. All she saw was her husband on the floor and a man with a gun standing over him. She stopped when she saw Sara enter the room.

Sara took the scene in before her at a glance. Then she started forward as the bracelet on her wrist transformed into a gauntlet. Kief turned to face her and could only stare in awe for a moment. Then he raised his gun. Sara was in close by this point. She swung her fist, connecting with the man's jaw. They all heard the sound of it breaking, then the man crumpled to the floor. He only stayed there for a minute though.

Desperation not to die in prison like his brother drove him forward. He leaped to his feet and darted for the door. Sara stepped in front of him, trying to stop him. His impetus was too much; he couldn't stop. The sword slid through his stomach. He gasped, then his body went limp.

The blade retracted, and the gauntlet returned to a dormant bracelet. Sara dropped down beside Gabriel making sure he was all right. His nose was bleeding, and his one eye was beginning to swell. There were some cuts on his face, and she thought he had a few bruised ribs. Other than that, he seemed fine.

As she stood, a vision assaulted her. Ian running across the roof of the mansion. Jason standing at a window with a rifle in his hands. Darvi and Dakota huddling in a dark room with their children. Mobius sneaking across the yard. She shook herself out of the trance. "I need to go. I'll send my partner after the body."

She hurried out of the room before anyone could ask any questions.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


Ian came to the edge of the roof and jumped. He landed on his feet with his knees bent. then, he was off and running. When he came to the corner of the house, he stopped. Among the gathering shadows of the evening, he saw a shadow moved along the wall of the barn. Ian eased away from the shelter of house and took off in a crouched run across the yard.

The shadow by the barn disappeared behind the building. Mobius turned the other corner and stopped in his tracks. Ian stood right in front of him. The look in his eyes didn't escape Mobius. It was the look of a wolf fighting to protect his pack.

"It is easier to forgive an enemy than a friend. You betrayed our pact, Ian."

"What pact?"

"I was to kill detective Sara Pezzeni. You requested it done. You were not to retract that agreement. However, you had a change of heart. You broke the pact."

"So, you killed three innocent women? Why did you not just come after me?"

"A dead body revenges not injuries." Mobius launched himself at Ian.

Ian started to draw his sword, but Mobius tackled him to the ground before he could. They butted their heads together like wild rams. Rolling apart, Mobius grabbed a thick stick on the way to his feet, and Ian came up with his sword in his hand. The black man struck out with the stick, hitting Ian in the stomach. Then, he swung it up, catching the other man in the throat.

Ian, having his air supply briefly cut off, gasped for breath. Before he had a chance to regain it, Mobius struck again. The blow never landed though. Ian stepped back, bringing his sword up to attack. Mobius parried his first attack and stunned his opponent with a blow to the head. But Ian kept coming.

Balancing on one foot, he sent the other toward Mobius' stomach, but the other man grabbed his foot. Ian jumped and spun in the air, bringing his foot free. He swung his sword at Mobius once his feet were on solid ground again. The black man ducked, and when he came up, he swung his stick at Ian's arm. The sword went flying and landed a few feet away. "Without his flame, a dragon is nothing."

They clinched, and it became a battle of strength and will. After several minutes of a stalemate, Mobius threw Ian away from him. He jumped, planning to land on his downed victim, but Ian rolled away and was on his feet before his boots could touch him. He jumped and spun in the air, missing a kick to his opponent's head. Instead it connected with Mobius' shoulder. The blow staggered the man, but he kept coming.

Ian dived for his sword, and as he was turning to face Mobius once again, he caught a blow in the back. He couldn't move from the ground, his body pinned beneath his opponent's boot. "The dragons of wrath are wiser than the horses of instruction." He heard the man say.

Ian strained his muscles and arched his back. Off balance, Mobius flew through the air. He fell on his back but rolled quickly to his feet. He struck at Ian again, sending him against the wall of the barn. Before he could get set again, Mobius swung the stick at Ian's head. He tried to duck the blow but it connected with the back of his head on the return swing. Ian's body slumped to the ground.

"The iron hand crushed the tyrant's head and became the tyrant in his stead," Mobius said as he took off for the house.

*******

Sara jumped off of her Buell. An angry buzzing came from the stone in her bracelet, and she looked down. She felt compelled to run toward the barn. She couldn't shake the feeling, so she listened to it. When she arrived at the building, she slowed and walked around to the side warily. There was nothing there. Turning to the back, she saw a body laying prone on the ground. She approached it carefully, then fell to her knees beside it. "Ian?" She asked, reaching a hand out to touch him.

He shifted slightly, groaning. "Sara?" He asked, peering up at her.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"Mobius...attacked...me." His mind seemed to be struggling just to find the words.

"Where is he now?"

"Do not...know. Jason...at the...house. Darvi...there."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No."

"Yes, Ian. You probably have a head injury."

No. My wife-"

Sara interrupted him. "She'll be safe. You need to get checked out. Now let me help you to one of your cars." He tried protesting again. "If you don't calm down, I will knock you out again." With that threat, he quit protesting.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sara helped him inside then let a nurse take him to a room. Once she was sure he was in good hands with the doctors, she headed back to the mansion.

*******

Jason had kept watch for a half hour, and no one showed. His eyelids grew heavy, and he had to force them to stay open. Finally, he gave in to the seduction of sleep. He lost the grip on the rifle as his body relaxed. Jerking awake some time later, he cursed himself for his weakness. He slowly stood and looked around. "Oh no."

Mobius stood in front of him, the rifle in his hands. "A poor specimen of a soldier," he said, swinging the butt of the rifle forward. It connected with the side of the young man's head, driving him to the floor. Blood streamed down the side of his face, but he struggled to his feet with the knife in hand. The thought of his wife and son allowed him to push the pain away from the surface of his mind. He would not allow this man to get them: not while he was still alive.

Jason lunged at Mobius, striking out with the knife. The larger man just laughed at the uncoordinated spectacle. He swatted the knife away when it drew a thin line of blood across his forearm. The knife clattered to the floor, and a look of panic crossed Jason's face. Mobius laughed again then swung the rifle into the young man's stomach. When he doubled over from the blow, Mobius brought the gun crashing down on the back of his skull. When Jason hit the floor, Mobius said, "The weak in courage is strong in cunning. And you had plenty of strength."

"The fox condemns the trap, not himself."

Mobius turned at the voice behind him. "The corrupted maiden," he said, seeing Sara standing there.

She started for him, but he circled around her. Once their positions were reversed, he took a quick step out the door, then took off across the yard.

Sara knelt beside Jason and felt for a pulse. It was there. She dug her phone out of her pocket and called for an ambulance. When it had driven him away toward the hospital, she started to search through the house for Darvi and Dakota. When she finally found them, Dakota rushed to her. "Is Jason all right?"

"He's on the way to the hospital," Sara tried to tell her gently. "I'll take you there."

"What about Ian?" Darvi asked calmly from behind her younger sister. She knew her husband's skill at fighting.

"He's at the hospital. Might have a concussion. We should probably get there."

*******

"Gabe, let the doctor check you out," Renee demanded of her husband. "Once he does that, we can go home."

"I'm fine."

"You were injured. Now let him look at you. Danny was already released because he cooperated."

"Did Caitlyn take the kids home?"

"Yes. Now will you let him check you?"

"Fine."

"Fifteen minutes later, the doctor said, "He'll want to take it easy for a few days. His ribs are just bruised, but they will be sore for a while. He can go home now though. I need to go see how my other patients are now."

"How are Ian and Jason?" Renee asked as she grabbed Gabriel's coat. Renee had seen Dakota and knew what had happened.

"Mr. Nottingham is sedated at the moment. He would not let any of the doctors or nurses near him. Jason will be fine. The side of his head was cracked open and needed stitches, but he's pulling through that just fine."

"That's great. I'd better get my husband home before he tears down the walls."

The doctor laughed and nodded his head. "Might be a good idea."

When they arrived home, Caitlyn met them at the door. "I dropped Danny off at the apartment and promised I'd be there as soon as you two got home."

"The kids asleep?" Renee questioned, shrugging out of her coat.

"Yeah."

"Good. See you later."

Gabriel was waiting for Renee at the foot of the stairs. "You promised me something the other day."

"And what was that?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Something about a position you were going to show me." He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Now I remember."

In the bedroom, Gabriel sat on the bed, and Renee lowered herself onto his lap. Her good hand moved under his shirt and pulled it out of his pants. "A little help," she suggested playfully. A couple of minutes later both of their shirts lay on the floor, and they were working on each others jeans. Soon, they had joined the shirts.

Renee pushed Gabriel onto the bed and stretched out on top of him. He carefully flipped her over onto her back and ran his hands gently over her bare shoulders, being careful not to hurt the injured one. "You are so beautiful, my love," he whispered, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Her good arm traveled over his shoulder and down his back, tracing the straight line his spine made. "Sweet-talker."

His finger ran along her cheek and up to her ear. "I mean every word," he told her as he traced around her ear. "You will always be my beautiful love."

Her hand moved up into his hair, and she twisted it around her fingers, drawing his head back down. His lips met hers with a passion they both felt. Renee moaned in pleasure as Gabriel's tongue moved in to caress the inside of her mouth.

The crackling of the baby monitor pulled them apart. They heard the twins' wailing, and both rolled to the edge of the bed. "I'll get them," Gabriel assured her as he pulled his pants on again. "You stay here."

When he reached their room, he saw a shadow moving to the window. He ran over to stop him, but the man was already out the window and down a ladder. Gabriel flipped on the light switch and saw Allanah screaming from her crib. He went to her and lifted her out of it. He tried to quiet her, but she was too upset. He was carrying her out of the room when Renee was hurrying to see what was wrong.

"Where's Aidan?" She demanded.

Tears flooded from his eyes before he could respond. "Kevin, then Meghan, now our son."

Renee's heart fell as she realized what had happened. Their son, their only son had been kidnapped. She couldn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around her husband and their youngest daughter and let their tears say everything.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
  


"Gabe, we will find him," Sara tried to assure her friend, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yeah? You said that about Kevin too."

The words hit Sara hard. "We didn't find him in time. We will find Aidan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Gabe, trust me. He will be found."

Gabriel just hung his head. The agonizing pain in his heart boiled to the surface again, and he fought hard to keep it down. "Do you know who might have done this?" Danny Taylor asked from behind the couch. Caitlyn stood beside him.

"No," Gabriel replied, the pain evident in his voice. "Who would want to?"

"That's what we want to find out."

"The CSI team should be here soon," Sara said. "They'll find something."

Renee carried Allanah back upstairs and laid her down in her crib. As soon as her mother took her hands away, the infant's tears started again. Renee lifted her out of the crib. "Hey, what's all this crying about? Hmmm? You don't do that." She rocked her daughter in her arms, trying to calm her. "You miss your brother, huh?"

Allanah's small fist clutched her mother's shirt. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let you go," Renee assured her, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let you go."

*******

The CSI team dusted for fingerprints in the twins' room, or tried to. A half hour after they arrived, the leader approached Gabriel. "We've gone over every inch of that room and haven't found any prints."

"How is that possible?" Gabriel demanded. "He was there. I saw him. I know I did."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bowman. My-"

"Daddy," Amie said, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she walked over from the stairs. "What happen?"

Gabriel forgot about the man talking to him and went over to his daughter. "Your little brother is missing," he told her as he lifted her in his arms. A blank look appeared on her face. She didn't understand what missing meant. "Someone took him."

"Tell give back." The blank look turned to one of anger. "My brofer."

Gabriel remembered the leader of the team had been trying to tell him something and returned to him. "What were you saying before?"

"My agents are looking for any evidence he might have left behind. We will find him, Mr. Bowman."

Gabriel nodded and turned away, still not sure he believed him. He turned back when the man said, "You and your family will have to find some other place to stay while we conduct our investigation."

"What?"

"This is a crime scene now."

From across the room, Renee saw Gabriel talking to the man. She saw his body go straight with shock and anger. She moved over to him before he lost his temper. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He says we have to move out of the house."

"Not move out. Just stay somewhere else until we complete the investigation."

"Gabe, maybe we could stay with Ian and them for a few days. They have room."

"Aren't they still at the hospital?"

"Probably. I'll try them at the house though." A few minutes later she returned and said, "Darvi was there. She said it would be fine for us to stay there."

"I'll get Meghan."

Renee nodded and took Amie from him. Fifteen minutes later with everything in the car and the kids in the backseat, they left. When they arrived at the mansion, no one answered the door. Renee pushed the door open and stepped inside. A note sat on a table in the hall. She picked it up and read it.

  
  


Renee,

  
  


Went to pick Ian, Jason, and Dakota up from the hospital. Please make yourselves at home. We'll be home soon.

  
  


Darvi

  
  


She put the note back where it was and turned to Gabriel. "We'd better put the kids back to sleep." That wouldn't be a problem with Allanah. She fell asleep in her carseat on the drive there. Knowing their way around the large house, it didn't take them long to find two empty rooms next to each other.

"Read story?" Amie asked as Renee pulled the covers up to cover her.

"Not tonight. Go to sleep."

Amie stuck her bottom lip out in a pout but said, "Yes, Mommy."

A while later their four friends returned. A large bandage covered the left side of Jason's head. Ian still looked slightly sedated. Dakota ran over to Renee and embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry."

Renee broke down in tears. "My son," she gulped between sobs. "I can't believe he's gone."

"They'll find him. You have to have faith in them."

"I know, Kota. But what if they don't? I can't lose him. He's my baby."

"You won't lose him. Trust me, you won't."

"How can you know?" Renee was nearing the edge of hysterics by this point.

Gabriel came over and led her to a couch. His arms wrapped around her, he tried soothing her. She collapsed in his arms, weeping uncontrollably.

*******

"We've notified all of the local orphanages to watch for him," Danny told Gabriel a couple of mornings later. "They're to notify us if anyone brings him in. We will find him."

"What makes you think he'll even take him to a local one? Or one at all?"

"We don't know for sure, but we're hoping he does. We don't have any clues until the CSI team examines the evidence. We're also starting to contact other orphanages in the state and across the country."

Sara walked into the room a moment later, and Danny said, "I'd better get back to work." He turned to Caitlyn, kissed her good- bye, and walked out of the room.

Sara waited until Caitlyn had gone up to see Renee in her room before telling Gabriel her news. "They did find some evidence."

"Well? What did they find? Who did this?"

"They don't know that yet. They found a piece of leather on the windowsill. Appeared the kidnapper was wearing gloves and caught one on a nail sticking out of the sill."

"I'd meant to take that out sometime. Just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

"Looks like it's a good thing you didn't. Might be able to find him with it."

"How? It's just a piece of leather."

"There was blood on it. They're going to call me as soon as they get the test results from the blood."

Sara's phone rang just then. Pezzeni, here." She turned to Gabriel and said, "I'll be right back." She moved to the other side of the room before continuing her phone conversation. "What are the results?"

Gabriel tried listening to the conversation from where he was, but she kept her voice low. He could only hear a few words.

"It can't be him. I'm sure. I know where he was when it happened." She sighed. "Yeah, I'll see if I can get him to come in for questioning." She hung up the phone and returned to Gabriel. "Do you know where Ian is?"

*******

Caitlyn knocked on the door of her friend's room. Renee looked up and tried to force a smile. "She's been fussing all morning," she said, indicating the baby in her arms.

Caitlyn sat on the bed beside her. "How are you doing?"

She tried to fight them, but the tears came anyway. "How do you think? I lost my baby. He's only three months old. Only three months, Caitlyn. He's got to be scared to death."

"You're going to get him back. Danny will find him. Don't worry."

"'Don't worry?' How can I not worry? My son is missing. Damn it, Caitlyn. My baby is gone. And you're telling me not to worry?"

Caitlyn started to put her hand on Renee's shoulder, but the other woman jerked away from the touch. "I'm sorry, Renee. I don't know what you're going through, so I won't pretend to. I do know Danny though, and he won't stop until he finds your son."

"What if he's too late?"

"He won't be. He'll find him in time."

Renee hung her head. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that-"

"It's okay, Renee," Caitlyn interrupted her. "It's okay."

*******

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I have to take you off the case."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"Got the word from higher-up. They say you're too close to this case. Your girlfriend is the mother's close friend. And you're good friends with both of the parents."

"They can't do this."

"Actually, Danny, they can. I really don't want to do this, but you are going to have to sit this one out."

Danny put his head in his hands. 'I can't believe this is happening,' he thought to himself.

Picking up the phone after a moment, he dialed Caitlyn's number. The answering machine picked up after three rings. "Cait, please call me when you get home. I need to talk to you. Love ya. Bye."

*******

"Will you please shut that baby up?"

The nanny glared up at the doctor. "It shouldn't bother you. You are dead, senor."

"I am. But this body I am inhabiting is not. Now shut that baby up."

"He misses his madre. I do not blame him."

"Just shut him up."

The nanny picked Aidan up out of the crib and tried to get him to quiet. "Shhhh. You do not want to anger the senor."

Aidan sniffled at the calming voice. He misses his mother, but this lady reminded him of her. She had the same soothing voice.

The nanny laid him back in his crib as soon as the baby fell asleep. She did not agree with what senor Irons, or his spirit at least, was doing. But she also couldn't risk losing her job. She had her own children to take care of as well. She just couldn't take that risk. With one last look at the sleeping baby, she left the room.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
  


"I have already told you, detectives, I was not there." Ian glanced at Sara, glad he had only agreed to do this if she was there with him. He returned his attention to the detectives. "I was in the hospital."

"How do we know you didn't leave?"

"My wife picked me up from there."

"You might have come back."

Ian had to work hard to control his temper. "I could not have left. Therefore, I would not have come back. I was heavily sedated."

"Then, how do you explain your blood at the crime scene? How did it get there?"

"That is something I do not know."

"And you don't have a twin brother."

"No, I don't. Gentlemen, if we are done, I would like to get back to my wife and daughter."

"You may go," the older man dismissed him.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Sara apologized once they were out of the interrogation room.

"It is not your fault, Sara. You did what was required of you."

"I just wish we could find something on this guy. Who he is. Why he did this." She sighed in frustration. "Anything."

He looked at the floor for a moment then back up at her. "Sara, I must talk to you."

"Well, talk."

He shook his head. "Not here, Sara. Somewhere else."

*******

"I'm not giving up." Danny said, his face set in stubbornness.

"You don't have a choice, Danny," Caitlyn argued with him. "They took you off the case."

"I don't care. I promised them I'd find him. And I will find him."

"I just don't want to see you punished for doing this on your own."

"I won't be if I find him. And anyway, they'll drop the case if they don't find him within the next thirty-six hours. They won't have a choice. They have other cases to worry about."

"And once they do that, you'll be free to investigate on your own?"

He shook his head. "I'm not waiting for that. We have to find him soon."

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Caitlyn told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest.

"It'll be worth it."

*******

"Okay, what is it, Ian?" Sara asked once they were outside.

"My master neglected to tell you one important quality about your weapon."

"I don't understand, Ian. What does this," she asked, holding up the bracelet, "have anything to do with this?"

"Just hear me out, Sara. The Witchblade will not and cannot bring death to anyone who's wielded it. Will it maim? Yes. Will it disfigure? Absolutely. Will it cause great pain? With relish. But will these wounds bring death? The answer is no."

"I'm still confused, Ian. Do you mean Irons isn't really dead?"

"In a way, he is. In a way, he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"In body, he is dead. In spirit, he is still alive. He can transfer to another body whenever he wishes."

"When you tried to have me killed?"

"Yes, Sara."

"So, you think he's behind this?"

"It is probable."

"Still doesn't explain how your blood was at the crime scene."

"It might," he said, lowering his head. "When I was young, he had some of my DNA used to make another."

"Another?"

"A clone."

"Well, where'd he kept him?"

"That I do not know. That information was always kept from me."

"And he would have the exact same DNA as you."

Ian nodded his head.

"Well, why didn't you tell them that?"

"Do you truly think they would believe that story, Sara. My missing, probably dead, boss had a clone of me made over twenty years ago, and while in the body of someone else brought him out to kidnap a baby."

Sara realized how ridiculous that sounded. Of course, anymore nothing made sense. "Do you know where he might have taken him?"

Ian shook his head. "Father had many properties. They could be anywhere."

"Well, we'd better start looking."

*******

"Ian, are you sure you don't know of any more properties he owned?"

Ian shook his head. "I am sorry, Sara. If he had any others, he never told me. What is the Witchblade telling you?"

"Nothing," she growled. "The damn thing's been silent for the last month. Since he first went missing."

"Sara, listen to the Witchblade. It may be trying to tell you something, and you just are not listening."

She tried concentrating, but the stone remained dormant. Sara sighed in frustration. "Why isn't it working, Ian? It's not telling me anything."

"It will tell you what you need to know, Sara. Just let it."

They were walking back to the car when she noticed the stone swirling. "It's about time," she whispered to herself as the vision came.

A large house sitting in the middle of a field of green. A wrought-iron gate surrounds the house, and the ocean stretches out beyond a cliff behind the mansion. Sara shook her head. "Does he have any places in Ireland or Scotland?"

"I do not know."

"Well, let's go find out."

A half hour later they left the precinct. "I will go," Ian said.

"Not alone, you won't."

"Sara-"

"Do not, 'Sara', me, Ian. I will be going too. We'll leave tomorrow morning.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Gabriel was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at a door. "That's the gun room," Ian whispered to Sara. They hurried down the hallway to find out what was happening.

"Renee, will you please come out of there?" He was pleading with his wife from the outside of the closed room. Silence answered his plea. "Please, Renee. They are going to find him."

Desperation filled her voice when she finally answered. "No, they won't. It's been a month, and they haven't. The case was dropped. He's gone."

"Danny's still looking for him. Don't give up. He will find our son."

"You don't know that!" Renee screamed.

"Gabe," Sara said, coming up softly behind her friend.

He turned. "She locked herself in there this morning. Hasn't come out yet. It's been five hours. I'm really getting scared, Sara."

"Let me try." She stepped up to the door and spoke gently. "Renee, you need to come out. We think we might know where Aidan is. We will find him."

"It's too late." They could all hear her break into sobs.

"No, it's not, Renee. We are going to find him. Please come o-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the three of them heard a wailing cry followed by a gunshot. Another one quickly followed it. Gabriel fell to his knees as sobs shook his body, and he cried her name. They heard another gunshot as Ian rammed his shoulder against the door, trying to break it down.

The door swung open, and he saw Renee sitting in the middle of the floor holding the gun. Her body shook. Gabriel saw she was alive and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her still trembling body and held her close, rocking back and forth. "Shhh," he whispered soothingly, stroking her hair. "They'll find him. They'll find our son."

*******

"We should return within the week," Ian said the next morning.

"Hurry back, Ian," Darvi said, kissing his cheek.

"I will." He took Carina from her mother and kissed her forehead. "Be good, my Carina. I'll miss you."

"Just find him, Ian. And take care of yourself."

"I will."

"I'll see about getting that door fixed and the ceiling patched up while you're gone."

"How is she?"

Darvi shrugged. "Her and Gabe are still in bed." She shook her head. "If Carina was kidnapped, I don't think I would handle it as well as she has."

Ian ran his fingers through his wife's hair. "Nothing will ever happen to her or you. I promise you that."

Darvi kissed him again. "You'd better get going. Just hurry back," she repeated her earlier request."

"Good-bye, my love." He handed Carina back to her mother and started for the door. The three-month-old waved at him.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
  


"Sara," Ian said leaning over his seat to wake her.

"What?" She asked, still waking up.

"We are about to land. Be prepared."

"We're in Ireland already?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess the private jet is faster," she muttered.

As soon as the plane touched down, Ian was on his feet and on his way out the door. Sara followed him and looked around in awe at the green countryside.

"We landed right on his property?"

"Yes. We'd better hurry."

They sprinted across the large yard until they came to a stone wall. Sara paused to catch her breath, and Ian waited patiently, not even winded. They vaulted over the wall and ran until the house came into view. They slowed their pace and stopped when they were about twenty yards from the house. "We will go in the back," Ian told her.

They entered the kitchen and saw only an old cook. Ian put his finger in front of his lips, and the old man nodded. They slowly pushed through the door. The dining room was empty. They hurried through it and entered a hallway. Ian pointed to the winding staircase. "I will search up there. You search this floor."

Sara watched him climb the stairs, then pushed ugh another door. She heard the voice before she even stepped into the room. "Hello, Sara."

*******

Ian reached the top of the stairs and looked ways down the hallway, contemplating which way to look first. He started down the hallway to the right and started singing softly. "When Irish eyes are smiling sure it's like a morning spring."

The sound of a baby's cooing met him. As he stepped through the door, a mocking voice sang the next two lines. "In the lilt of Irish laughter, you can hear the angels sing."

Ian stood face to face with a mirror image of himself. "I came here for-"

"The boy." The clone finished for him. "I know why you came. You will not leave successful. In fact, you will not leave." He struck out at Ian, who blocked the blow.

"I will not leave without the boy, and I will leave." He threw the clone away from him.

They exchanged blows, neither managing to land one until the clone feinted a blow to the head and followed through with a kick to Ian's stomach. The blow didn't stop the other man. He rolled away from the clone and drew his sword as he came to his feet. The clone had only his hands as a weapon. He started for Ian and brushed away each of his attacks.

Ian stepped back, appearing to surrender. When the clone started for him one last time, he thrust the sword forward. The clone gasped in pain, then Ian pulled the sword out, and he fell to the floor. His sightless eyes stared up at Ian.

Aidan, who had been crying, quieted when Ian walked over to the cradle. He glanced at the Spanish nanny cowering in the corner. "No tiene miedo. I just want to take el nino back to his madre."

The nanny nodded, her eyes still wide with terror. Ian lifted Aidan out of the crib and carried him out of the room.

*******

Gabriel held Renee in his arms as they watched Amie play with her little sister on the floor. J.J. laid on the floor with them. Renee looked at him, and tears came to her eyes. Gabriel pulled her closer. He hadn't left her side since the day before.

Jason stepped into the room and everyone could tell something was wrong. "Get the kids downstairs," he told the women. "We have a visitor again."

Renee lifted Allanah from the floor and took Amie's hand. Once they were all in the safe room, Darvi closed the door behind them. "Mommy?" Amie questioned.

"What, sweetie?"

"Where Daddy?" The little girl asked.

Meghan sat her cousin in her lap and told her, "He's protecting us from the bad man."

Amie smiled in the dark. "Daddy bwave."

"Yes, he is," Renee whispered.

*******

Gabriel and Jason watched as Mobius approached the house without a worry. Gabriel pulled the trigger on the rifle he held, but the shot went wide. Mobius just laughed as he continued toward the house. A look of horror appeared on both of the men's faces as he kicked the door in.

Jason reacted first, swinging the rifle forward. Mobius caught it in his hand and wrenched it from the smaller man's grip. While their attacker's attention was focused on his friend, Gabriel launched himself at Mobius's legs. The larger man stumbled, but didn't go down. He turned on Gabriel and sent him flying into the wall with a backhanded swing. He dropped to the floor, then struggled to his feet.

The room spun when he tried to take a step, but he knew he had to do it. Mobius grabbed his shirt front and twisted it until it cut off the young man's supply of air. As Gabriel gasped for every bit of air he could get, Mobius pushed him against the wall. Jason ran forward and dug his fingers into the arm that held his friend. Mobius lifted one leg and slammed it into Jason's leg.

When he tried to stand from the floor, Jason's injured leg failed him. He lay there gasping in pain. Gabriel's face slowly turned red. With one last gasp, his body went limp. Mobius let him drop to the floor, and he started down the hallway.

Being able to breathe again, Gabriel took several deep swallows of air then got to his hands and knees. He crawled to where a gun lay. Using it as a sort of crutch, he struggled to his feet. Once his body stopped swaying, he lifted the rifle and shouted, "Stop!"

Mobius turned and grinned. That grin sent chills down Gabriel's spine. "Foolish boy. I promised revenge. You will not be the one to stop me."

"If you take one more step in that direction, I will be."

Mobius just chuckled sinisterly and turned his back on Gabriel. "Stop." When Mobius ignored him, he said it again, "I said stop."

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he jacked a cartridge into the chamber. Opening his eyes, he steadied his aim and tightened his finger on the trigger. He watched as the intruder's body fell forward to the floor when the bullet caught him between the shoulder blades. The gun suddenly felt heavy in Gabriel's hands, and he dropped it.

He started for the room where the women and kids were hiding. As he stepped over the body, a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. He fell forward and twisted his body to look at Mobius. He was dying, but still fighting to the end. He planned to take at least one other person with him. Gabriel kicked at his face. The blow sent Mobius's head back with a snap. It didn't return to its former position.

Gabriel pulled his foot away from the heavy, limp hand and got to his feet again. He hurried to the room and threw the door open. Renee ran to him. "I was so scared. I heard a shot. I thought you were dead."

"Hey," he said, stroking her hair and trying to quiet her. He brushed away a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm okay. See. I'm here."

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

Renee laid her head on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't lose you too."

"You never will."

She didn't look up until they heard limping steps coming toward the room. Jason stepped into the room and caught Dakota in his arms. Her momentum almost knocked him over. He laughed then looked into her eyes. "I made you promise to never leave me. I meant to keep that promise as well."

Darvi smiled at them then looked down at her nephew, who she held in one arm while her daughter was balanced on the other. Her gaze shifted to the seven-year-old sitting on the floor. Amie sat against her legs while she cradled Allanah in her arms. This was quite some 'family' they had, and she was glad it was hers.

Dakota pulled out of Jason's arms, remembering she had seen him limping. "You'd better have your leg looked at."

"It's fine."

"I don't believe you, Jason McBride. Now, you are going to get in the car and let me drive you to the hospital."

He hung his head in surrender and let Dakota lead him out of the room. Gabriel laughed but stopped when a pain shot through his back.

"You're hurt," Renee exclaimed.

"I'm fine."

"You know better than to lie to me. We'd better catch up to them."

Darvi shook her head as they left the room. "Well, Meghan, looks like it's just you, me, and your cousins for a bit." She thought for a moment then said, "Stay here until I come get you."

She laid J.J. and Carina on the floor and left the room. Walking into the kitchen, she picked up the phone and called in the dead body. Fifteen minutes later the police were there. "I can't answer your questions, Danny. Jason and Gabe were the only ones out here. We were in a protected room with the kids."

"Well, where are they?" Sara's partner asked.

"At the hospital. Jason probably fractured his leg and a few of Gabe's ribs are probably at least bruised."

"All right. I will have to question them. Even though I don't want to."

"I know. I'm sure it was self-defense."

"But he was shot in the back."

"He was heading for the room where we were hiding."

"I understand, Darvi. I still have to question them though."

Once the police left and the body was gone, Darvi went back to the room and got the kids.

*******

"Irons?" Sara asked.

"In one form or another," the doctor's body answered.

"You had Gabriel's son kidnapped."

"What harsh accusations, Sara. Would I do such a thing?"

"Yes," Sara hisses through her teeth.

"Sara, you do not understand. I was helping him to his destiny. As I helped his father."

"What the hell are you talking about, Irons?"

"They come from an old line. A young man from that line has always been chosen to serve the blade by providing its wielder with information. I put your friend where he could do this. I will do the same with his son."

"You think you can decide someone's destiny?" Sara demanded. "His mother almost killed herself because of the grief you caused."

"Sara, you do not understand. You need to look at the big picture."

"I don't care about the big picture," she said as the witchblade activated. "Just give my friend's son back."

"You cannot kill me with that. You tried it once."

"Maybe not," she said reaching inside her coat. "But this will work."

He eyed the gun then returned his gaze to Sara. "You will not kill me. Then you will have two deaths on your hands. Mine and the innocent doctor's."

Sara hesitated for an instant, and in that instant, Irons jumped for her. It only took her brain a fraction of a second to react. She pulled the trigger and as the bullet hit Irons, she watched his face shift from that of the doctor's to his own. His body fall limp at her feet.

Ian stepped into the room and she turned around. "I didn't have a choice, Ian. He was going to kill me."

"I know, Sara. He wasn't my father anymore. He changed. He changed too much. I hope I never treat Carina the way he treated me. I promise myself I won't every time I look at her."

"Don't worry, Ian. You will never be like him." She took her phone out of her pocket. "I'd better call them and let them know we got him back."

*******

"Allanah, will you please stop squirming?" Renee asked her daughter as she tried to answer the ringing phone.

Gabriel looked up from the table. "I'll take her."

Renee smiled gratefully at her husband and handed their daughter to him. Then she answered the phone. "Hello?"

'Who is it?' Gabriel mouthed.

'Sara,' Renee returned. "You found him? Thank God. When will you be back? See you tonight. Thank you, Sara."

Renee hung up the phone and turned to Gabriel. "They found him," she said as the thankful tears rolled down her cheeks. "They found him. My baby's gonna be home tonight."

Gabriel stood up from the table and walked over to her. He balanced their daughter in one arm and wrapped the other one around his wife. "Everything's fine. Everything will be all right."

"I love you," she said.

"Me too."

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
  


Renee swung the door open when she saw Sara and Ian walking up to the house and ran out to meet them. She took Aidan from Sara's arms and hugged him close to her. She kissed the top of his head and carried him inside. Gabriel met them in the hallway. He took his wife and son in his arms.

Amie ran into the hallway and slid to a stop. She tugged at Ian's sleeve until he looked down. "Daddy bwave," she told him.

"Really?" He asked, glancing at Gabriel.

"Uh-huh," Amie continued. "He fought bad man. Bad man gone now."

"Gabe," Sara questioned, "what is she talking about?"

"Mobius. He attacked the house."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"He's dead," Gabe replied. "I might be in some trouble."

"You were protecting your family. I doubt the investigation will go too far," Sara assured him.

"Sara, I shot him in the back."

"Tell me what happened."

He related the events of that day to her. When he finished, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You had to do it. He was going to find your wife as well as Ian's and Jason's and your kids. You had to stop him."

"It was still murder, Sara. I could have just wounded him."

Sara wrapped her arms around her friend trying to comfort him. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll make sure you don't get in any trouble. You were just protecting your family."

Darvi and Dakota walked into the room with Jason hobbling in behind them. He had a splint on his lower leg and walked with the help of crutches.

"Quite a reunion," Sara said.

"The best I could think of," Renee said, looking down at her son, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

*******

"Aidan, don't climb those shelves," Renee reprimanded her son. She shook her head and looked at her husband. "Thought we'd have a couple more months until this started. Amie didn't start crawling until she was eight months. They're two months younger than that."

Gabriel laughed as he went to pick up his son. "He just doesn't want to wait around."

"His sister's no better. Allanah, will you please take Eli's trunk out of the vcr." She shook her head as her daughter grinned up at her and pulled the stuffed elephant away from the television set. "All right, darling," she said, bending down and lifting the infant from the floor. "It's your bedtime."

Allanah stuck her fist in her mouth and looked up at her mother. Once the twins were tucked in for the night, Renee and Gabriel walked to the bedroom. "Gabe, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea," Renee said as she sank onto the bed.

"Come on, Renee. You slept in the room with him for two weeks after we got him back. You haven't left him since then even. He's fine. Caitlyn will be here in a bit to watch the kids. The men behind Aidan's kidnapping are dead. Mobius is dead, and we won the trial. We both deserve a night out, together."

Renee sighed. "You're right. It's just that I haven't left him since he was kidnapped, and I'm afraid to."

"I know, Renee, but he'll be fine. Danny and Caitlyn are going to be here soon to watch them."

"I know." She shook her head. "I feel so bad for Danny. He just tried to help us and got in trouble for it. Obstruction of justice," she snorted. "Yeah right. They weren't getting anywhere with the case. At least he was trying. And they suspended him for it."

"How much longer is he suspended for?"

"Another week. Caitlyn said he can't wait to get back to work after two months off."

Renee walked to the closet and pulled a dress from a hanger. Stepping into it, she pulled it up until the top was beneath her shoulders. It stopped above her knees. Gabriel stepped behind her. "Let me help," he said, hooking the back of it and zipping it. "You're beautiful," he said once she turned around. She started to pull her hair up away from her neck, but he stopped her. "It looks perfect down."

She smiled at him. "You need to get ready too."

Walking to the closet he pulled out a gray wool shirt. Shrugging into it, he took a pair of black slacks out of his dresser drawer.

Renee watched him as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom and combed his hair. She couldn't take her eyes from him, not that she ever could. The sweater fit loosely over his lean frame, not showing the perfection Renee knew was there. She never had liked men with huge muscles. His wavy brown hair accentuated his pale face. For once, he had his hair out of his face. He had it brushed behind his ears.

Renee smiled at him. "Now we just have to wait for our babysitters to get here."

They walked down the stairs together. Amie climbed down from the couch and ran over to them. "Daddy, why dressed like dat?"

"Me and your mommy are going out to dinner tonight," he said as he picked her up. "And why don't you have your PJs on yet, young lady?"

Amie giggled. "Watchin' tv wif Medan."

"Well, go on. It's almost your bedtime."

"Yes, Daddy." She scrambled up the steps.

Renee laughed. "She's definitely Daddy's little girl."

They waited five more minutes for Danny and Caitlyn. Once they arrived, Renee said, "We'd better get going. They'll be waiting."

"Thought you two were going out by yourselves?" Caitlyn questioned.

Renee shook her head. "We're eating dinner with Darvi, Ian, Dakota, and Jason. Then, we're spending the rest of the night together, alone."

"Well, you guys definitely deserve it. Have fun."

"We will."

*******

Once the waiter left with their orders, Renee turned to Darvi. "You said you had some news for us."

Darvi reached for Ian's hand under the table and smiled at the rest of them. "Yes, I do. Carina's gonna be a big sister."

"Congratulations." The word echoed around the table.

"Thanks, everyone."

"How far along are you?" Renee asked.

"About a month. Carina will be just over a year old when he's born."

"What make you think it's a boy?"

Darvi shrugged. "I don't. Might be nice though to not have two sisters running around." She laughed. "That always causes trouble."

Dakota grinned. "Yeah, sisters are such pains."

They all laughed at the playful bantering between the sisters.

"Renee, you seem distracted," Dakota commented to her friend after the waiter brought their meals.

"No, I'm fine," she said, making an attempt to smile.

Gabriel squeezed her hand and smiled comfortingly at her. He knew what distracted her. "He'll be fine," he whispered.

She nodded and poked at the food on her plate. She took a small bite, and the taste of the food reminded her how hungry she was. That hunger took control over her worry about her son.

A half hour later Darvi, Ian, Dakota, and Jason went to their car. Gabriel and Renee waited until they left, then they crossed the street to an outdoor dance floor. Gabriel led his wife onto the floor when a new song began to play.

  
  


Lyin' in the dark, I'm lost in you.

I'd do anything you want me to.

I've never felt more completed.

You're exactly what I needed.

  
  


Renee wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands held onto her waist while the other slid over her bare shoulder. They moved together, slightly off-step with the music, but they didn't care.

  
  


You take my breath away

Every time you look at me that way.

And you look right inside my soul.

And I know that you know

That you're all I've ever wanted

And all I've never had.

How can we call this love

When it's so much more than that?

  
  


Renee moved in closer to Gabriel so their bodies touched. Resting her head against his shoulder, she let her body move with the rhythm of his.

  
  


Listenin' to your heart, I'm swept away.

Your every move carries me away.

Deep in your eyes I see an ocean

That can't be measured by one emotion.

  
  


When the song ended, Renee pulled away from her husband and smiled up at him. "We're horrible dancers," she said with a laugh.

"Is that what we were trying to do?" He joked.

The next song began to play.

  
  


We've been through enough tequila

To float us outta this place.

And through the smoke I can barely see ya

But I've memorized your face.

We've danced almost every dance,

Lasted longer than the band.

Oh but we're not through

It's just me and you.

What do we do with the rest of the night?

  
  


"Let's get out of here," Renee suggested. "I know of a few things we could do with the rest of the night."

Gabriel grinned at her, taking her up on that suggestion. Just as they were about to leave the dance floor, a large man stumbled up to them. He grabbed Renee's arm and said in a slurred voice, "Dance wit me."

The stench of alcohol spewed from his mouth like a dragon's breath. Renee tried to pull away from him, but his grip remained strong. Gabriel stepped forward and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Take your hand off her."

The man looked down at him and sneered. "Are you gonna make me, boy?"

Gabriel's face turned hard with anger. "Yes, I will. She's my wife, and we were just leaving."

"Well, she can dance wit me before she leaves wit you," he said with obvious contempt.

"I don't want to dance with you," Renee told him.

"There, it's settled then," Gabriel said. "She doesn't want to dance, so we're leaving."

"Boy, I would suggest stop butting in," the man said, turning and throwing a fist into Gabriel's stomach.

He fell to his knees, but forced himself to his feet again. "Not when my wife's concerned."

The man turned away from Renee to face Gabriel. "I do not know who you are, boy, but-"

Gabriel interrupted him. "I am her husband."

"I do not care."

"She does not want to dance with you. Now, get out of our way."

"I don't think so," he said as he threw a fist at Gabriel's face.

The blow crushed the cartilage of Gabriel's nose, and his hands flew up to the injured part. The man hit him in the stomach again then followed it with another blow to the face. Renee tried to protect her husband, but the man pushed her away. He worked over Gabriel's face for another minute. Then, a security guard came over to see what the commotion was. When their assailant saw him, he took off in the other direction.

"You okay?" The guard asked Gabriel when he reached them.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled through bleeding lips. His right eye was swollen, his cheekbone was opened by a cut, and numerous other cuts covered his face.

"We need to get you cleaned up," Renee told him.

"You can use the guard station," the guard offered. "We have some first aid things there."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later Renee finished cleaning Gabriel's battered face. The guard called a cab for them. "Maybe we should just go home," Renee suggested while they waited.

"No," Gabriel said. "I'm fine. We're going to spend this night like we planned, alone together."

Renee smiled at him and put one arm around his waist. The cab arrived, and she helped Gabriel into the car. "Where to?" The driver asked.

She gave him the name of the hotel where they had reserved a room for the night. Arriving at their destination fifteen minutes later, they went inside to check in at the main desk. The clerk handed her the key and said, "It's on the third floor, room eleven."

Renee kicked off her high-heeled shoes once they were in the room. Gabriel wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His mouth covered hers, and they were lost in a deep, passionate kiss. Renee's arms slid around to his back. They made their way under his shirt. Their lips parted just enough for her to lift the sweater over his head. His fingers fumbled with the hook on the back of her dress then moved on to the zipper. The black fabric fell away from her body, and he ran his hands over her bare skin.

Renee unbuttoned Gabriel's black pants and let them drop to the floor. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Her fingers ran over his shoulders, and she pulled him down to her. Her hair spread out on the pillow around her. Gabriel pulled away and looked in her eyes. "You're my love," he whispered. "My only love." His breath caressed her ear, and her body arched up to meet his. "The only one I ever want. The only one I need." The words crossed his lips as he moved inside her.

*******

Renee woke and saw the sun peeking through the blinds. Gabriel's arm rested over her back, and his face was turned toward her. His face relaxed in sleep, he looked like an angel. She reached over and brushed his bangs away from his face. Her touch roused him from his sleep, and he smiled at her. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No, you're not." He grinned at her as she snuggled against him.

"You're right."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Gabriel groaned as he rolled out of the bed. Finding his pants, he pulled them on and went to answer the door. "Room service," the man said.

"Bring it in," Gabriel told him. He tipped the man then slipped back under the blankets, setting the tray on the bed with them.

Once they finished eating, he set the tray on the floor, and Renee leaned back against him. His arms wrapped around her, and he kissed her shoulder. A half hour later they finally got out of bed and dressed.

They checked out of the hotel and took a cab home. When they walked through the door, Danny and Caitlyn met them. "Meghan's in her room, reading. Amie's watching cartoons. Aidan's in his playpen, and Allanah's still sleeping."

"Thank you for watching them."

"No problem. We really don't mind. Take it your night alone went good."

"Yes," Renee said with a grin. "It definitely did."

She walked into the living room and picked Aidan up out of his playpen. He grinned at her, showing off a single tooth. Amie saw her parents and slid from the couch, running to them. Gabriel lifted her in the air, and she squealed in delight. "Daddy!"

Meghan walked down the stairs, carrying her little cousin. "She woke up," she explained.

Gabriel looked around at his family: his wife, his niece, his two daughters, and his son. 'This is perfect,' he thought to himself. 'Just the way it should be.'

  
  


The End


End file.
